Chibi's life Sucks
by Goth Aliens
Summary: So, Sasuke woke up normal, dress normal, ate normal, untill he went outside and thought Naruto was hot and the other guys were too. Sasuke thinks he's in denial. But he just found out he's gay. Yaoi GaaraxSasuke. Other pairing will be posted. Some yuri.


Skip what I saw if you don't care… 

Alien Goth#1: I love chibi's! I mean, who doesn't? I was on google looking up pic for my amusement when I saw the cutest pic of every Naruto characters! Even Lee looked cute to me! Since I love yaoi I thought of doing a story or drawing one out. I don't know how to post comics online so I'm writing it also. If you know how, E-mail me please! I need to show my comic version! It's better!

I don't own Naruto!

Sasuke's POV at first then changes, I'll tell you when it happens though! I'm nice!

It seems a lot cuter if you picture it in chibi, but you don't have too.

**Chapter: I'm GAY!**

_**SASUKE POV!**_

I woke up like any normal day. Put on a black shirt and shorts. I put my sandals on and ate some food. I then diced I should train. Clear my mind and strengthen my body. I walked out my house with my hands in my pocket, looking start ahead. That's when I saw Naruto.

Today he looked different.

Today he looked…Sexy?

WTF! What am I thinking!

Naruto is a guy! A male! A boy! XY chromosome!

I watched Naruto talk to Neji and laugh. He looks so hot when he laughs. And Neji! He's sexy too! I never felt this way about guys before! Why do I find them hot!

**WHY!**

I shook my head and went to the training grounds. I defiantly need to clear my head. When I got there Sakura was training with Hinata. This would be perfect! I could train with them and might think girls are sexier then boys!

"Sakura." I told them. "Want to train with me?"

Sakura, I think, grew out of the I-love-Sasuke-and-must-be-really-slutty-near-him-so-we-can-have-sex phase. "Sure." She smiled then frown and looked at Hinata. "Is that cool with you?"

"S-sure…" Hinata smiled at Sakura.

So, we began to train at a slow pace. I was letting them attack me with all their might and I just blocked.

That was when Kiba and Shino walked to us.

Damn…I let my guard down as they walked to us and Shino was looking cooler then ever and Kiba looked hot, too.

Then…I got kicked in my face so hard that I thought my brain would explode and I would die! And I saw stars…and little duckies. Cute little duckies…

"OMIGAWD! SASUKE!" I heard Sakura shout in my head. "ARE YOU OKAY!"

DUCKIES! DON'T GO! COME BACK!

"Duckies…" I muttered.

"Sasuke?" I heard Kiba. Voice…So sexy… Say my name… "Sasuke…?" Oh yeah…Man, I'm horny now…

Then cold freezing water splashed on me!

"FUCK!" I shouted looking around to see Shino with the bucket. He's not sexy anymore!

I glared at Shino. "You didn't respond…" He told me.

"Now…I must change…" I growled. I stood up. "AND YOU'RE AN ASS WHOLE!" I then stomped away.

AH! I showed him.

"HEY! TAKE THAT BACK ABOUT MY BOYFREIND!" Kiba shouted at me.

WHAT!

"NO!" I Shouted and walked to the Ramen shop.

Naruto was walked up to me. Okay. Naruto could be gay. And I now know I must be gay for two things.

I don't really recognize girls and B) Boys are hot.

So I must be gay!

"H-hey Naruto!" I shouted to him. He looked at me and gave a goofy grin. "You want to get some Ramen?"

"SURE! I LOVE RAMEN!" He stated.

After twenty bowls of Ramen…We didn't talk. He ate bowl after bowl, and talked about something…

"Well," Naruto said. "I gotta meet Neji! BYE!" Then he skipped away.

Wait…Neji? Naruto laughing when Neji talks…NARUTO AND NEJI ARE TOGETHER!

"Crap…" I sighed. "Well…Lee is the only guy left…Only if he's not with Gai-Sensei…"

_**GAARA POV!**_

"Fucking emo…" I heard one of leaf villager say.

I turn around. "What did you call me?" I glared at him.

"Emo…fag…"

I grinned. "Does it make you happy to call me that?" He said nothing but looked nervous. "I like to do things to make me happy." My grin got bigger as I walked over to him. "Would you like to know?" He shook his head. "Too bad."

_**SASUKE POV!  
**_

Why me! I hate being gay! There's no one in the village for me! I think I'm going to cry!

"Sasuke…" I looked up and saw Gaara.

"Waz up!" I smiled.

"Nothing…"

"Oh…"

If he's gay…I rather die…well…He'll kill me before hand…

"So…What happen to you so far?" I asked trying to make some small talk.

"People…called me…emo…" He said sounding bored.

"What happen to them?" Thinking that something would happen to them.

"I…killed…them…"

"Oh…"

Then we just stood there… I have to try Gaara…He's the only guy left. Shikamaru and Choji are straight, if not, I still wont be with them…

Time for some more small talk!

"Is that gourd heavy?" I asked.

"No." He said.

Then I began to do the Hinata thing. You know. Staring at my feet and the whole hand thing…Hey…

"So…" I began but nothing came out after that.

_**GAARA POV!**_

Sasuke is acting weird.

I know weird.

I kind of know people that are weird.

"Nice weather, huh?" Sasuke said with a blush on his face.

"Sure…" I said. I hate talking.

"Yeah…" Sasuke is weird… "Umm…You want to hang out?"

I shrugged.

"Okay!" Sasuke smiled a big girly smile. "We can come over to my house and play video games!"

"Blood?" I asked raising some interest in me.

"Okay!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his house.

What have I gotten myself into…

_**SASUKE POV!**_

YAY!

"By the way." Gaara said. I blinked at him. "Why are you wet?"

TBC…?

Alien Goth#1: Finished! Halloween is coming! And Friday the 13 is coming! My lucky day! YAY! And just for funnies!

Sasuke: (in a gothic dress) oh! My dark prince! Where are you!

Gaara: (in vampire costume) …Hi…

Sasuke: MY LOVE! (Jumps Gaara)

Gaara: …Yay… (Very excited?)

Alien Goth#1: Gaara! Show some feelings!

Gaara: (Glares) I hate you… (Looks at Sasuke) I hate you, too…

Sasuke: (Cries)

Alien Goth#1: Don't cry! (hugs Sasuke) You look cute! (glares at Gaara who is eating Ramen) **PEOPLE! REVIEW! IF IWROTE THIS AND NO ONE READ AND REVIEWED IT THEN I"LL BE SAD...VERY SAD... **and if this chappy looked stupid, it's okay, stick with me and if by chappy 5 is bad you can curse my out and flame my ass. Okay? Sounds good?


End file.
